Barzini's Concubine
Barzini's Concubine was a female vampire and the companion of Mr. Barzini. Biography Early Life At some point in her life, Barzini's concubine was converted by Mr. Barzini into a vampire. She then converted multiple humans into vampires, creating a small coven, located in the basement of Bronville Hotel, that she ruled together with Barzini. Expanding Territory When Mr. Barzini came up with a plan to take over the criminal underworld, he used his concubine and their "children" to attack various establishments ruled by different criminal organizations. This included the docks, where they kill three men working for Jackie Estacado. Later they also attack mob enforcers Jimmy and Frankie, who were in stakeout for Mick The Greek. While concubine rips apart Frankie, they decide to kidnap Jimmy instead and use him as "fresh meat". Days later, concubine accompanied Mr. Barzini as they went to a restaurant in Chinatown, belonging to criminal named Chow. When they arrive, they proceed to kill all the people in the restaurant, including innocent patrons. They then hanged their bodies on meat hooks in the restaurant's freezer. Before leaving the scene, the concubine takes a body of a young girl with her as a meal. That night, one of her "children" is staked by a child who discovers their coven in the cellar of Bronville Hotel. As the vampire burst into flames, the concubine is woken from her sleep and she screams in anger. Assault on Bronville Hotel In the morning, the concubine overhears a conversation between Mr. Barzini and his right-hand Marco Grimald to wipe out the vampires in the Bronville Hotel. Enraged, the concubine confronts Barzini and expresses her frustration that Barzini won't do anything to save her children. The vampires remained loyal to him and did everything he asked. And Barzini promised that he would protect them if they came to harm. As Jackie's and Barzini's men enter the hotel and begin to slaughter the vampires, Barzini's concubine can feel all their pain. Concubine promises to kill him for this and Barzini breaks his cane, turning into a makeshift stake. Barzini tells that its all about power and decides to show mercy to his concubine by killing her. Personality Barzini's concubine only cared about the safety and well being of her "children" - humans converted into vampires through hers and Barzini's blood. She was enraged when Barzini decided to sacrifice all of them in order to keep his reputation intact and was even willing to kill for this. Powers & Abilities Powers * Immortality: Like all vampires, Barzini's concubine was effectively immortal in that her undead body did not age nor decay. * Superhuman Strength: Barzini's concubine possessed incredible strength, able to rip open car rooftops with her bare hands and lift grown men with ease. * Shapeshifting: Barzini's concubine could transform her hands into giant talons. These talons could easily * Conversion: Barzini's concubine could convert humans into vampires by letting them drink her blood. ** Mental Link: Barzini's concubine was mentally linked to every vampire she ever converted. This link gave her an ability to sense, when her "children" were being killed. Weaknesses * Mental Link: Barzini's concubine mental link to her "children" also acted as a crutch. Once her converted vampires were being killed, the concubine could feel their pain. This feeling manifested as sharp pain in her abdomen. The experience was so painful, that it left the concubine completely powerless to defend herself from Barzini staking her. * Impalement: Like any other vampire, concubine could be killed by staking her chest with a wooden stake. Gallery Evva25.jpg|Concubine converted into a vampire by Barzini. Evva26.jpg|Concubine attacking Jackie's men. Evva34.jpg|Concubine with a young girl's corpse. Evva89.jpg|Concubine sensing one of her "children" being killed. Evva12.jpg|Concubine enraged after hearing, that her "children" will be slaughtered. Evva35.jpg|Concubine overwhelmed by the sense of pain. Evva36.jpg|Barzini preparing to stake his concubine. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Deceased